potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Society:The Royal Red
The Squadron is a British only Society that is made up of mature, team oriented members. We are gladly accepting applications for all professions be it Naval, Privateer or Merchant. We are the premier mixed British society and are eagerly looking forward to embracing all aspects of Pirates of The Burning Sea. The Royal Red has been an active Society since very early in PotBS' history, dating back to the begninnings of closed beta testing. Now, two years on, the Society is a well trained machine capable to setting up powerful self sustainable economies within days of new requirements being identified. It's large and diverse player base also means round the clock coverage for all sorts of duties. The Royal Red is here to stay and is a force to be reckoned with. Pirates and other enemies of His Majesty beware! The Squadron Code Each member, upon enlistment, must agree to the Squadron Code which includes the 'Code of Conduct' and the 'Rules of War'. These detail the ethics, etiquette and other ground rules that every member must abide by. Code of Conduct I pledge to serve and defend my country and its people in accordance with the Constitution and the law and with honour, dignity, courage and integrity. * I serve in the Royal Red with loyalty and pride as a citizen and a volunteer. * I will not advance or harm the interests of the Red. * I accept personal responsibility for my actions. * I will obey all lawful commands and respect all superiors. * I will refuse to obey an obviously illegal order. * I will carry out my mission with courage and assist my comrades-in-arms, even at risk of my own life. * I will treat all people fairly and respect their rights and dignity at all times, regardless of race, ethnicity, gender, culture, language or sexual orientation. * I will respect and support subordinates and treat them fairly. * I will not abuse my authority, position or public funds for personal gain, political motive or any other reason. * I will strive to improve the capabilities of the Red by maintaining discipline, safeguarding property, developing skills and knowledge, and performing my duties diligently and professionally. Rules of War In situations of armed conflict I will abide by the rules set forth by the admiralty office. * I will fight only enemy combatants and attack only military objectives. * I will employ methods of attack to achieve the military objective with the least amount of harm to civilian life and property. * I will not attack or harm enemy personnel who surrender. I will disarm them and treat them as prisoners of war. * I will collect and care for the wounded, shipwrecked and sick, whether friend or foe. * I will treat civilians humanely. * I will not tolerate or engage in rape or looting. * I will respect all cultural objects and places of worship. Command Structure The Admiralty The Admiralty is the executive body of the Royal Red . It co-ordinates and administers Squadron activity. The members of the Admiralty are called Sea-Lords. Sea-Lords are a class of Squadron member whose rank is: * Admiral; or * Vice Admiral; or * Rear Admiral. Each member of the Admiralty has two duties. These duties are to effectively, efficiently and ethically: * Carry out Branch/Division/Temporary Duty Assignment responsibilites; * Carry out Administration of the Squadron. These duties are specifically defined by rank. The duties are intertwined to the extent that the duties are concurrent but the responsible entities for each duty is different. The Squadron command ranks break down into differing levels of responsibilty that reflect some ranks are pro-active 'doing' ranks while others are less pro-active and some are purely passive 'advisory' ranks. The Admiral The Admiral is the leader of the Squadron and his position is unassailable. He has a final veto on all matters and may lead the Squadron by decree. Ultimate responsibilty and authority for all matters in the Squadron lie with him. All other ranks in the Squadron are subordinate to the Admiral's and exist to help him facilitate the efficient, effective and ethical management of the Squadron's activities. Vice Admirals Vice-Admirals (VAs) are responsible for running a major aspect of the Squadron. They lead a Navy Division of the Squadron and are to be highly involved in the geneal Administration of the Squadron and administration of the Squadron site. These roles overlap to the extent that in order to properly carry out one duty they need to have regard to the other. This is such that a VA must necessarilly be intimate in the know-how to administer the site and monitor forums and be aware and vigilant of the Squadron's needs and their Division's needs. Accordingly, they must direct their subordinates and where necessary alert Admiral Badger to pertinant matters. VAs are a key 'doing' rank. VAs are responsible to the Admiral and to each other. They are to be grounded in the Navy Divisions in order to direct the effective strategic, tactical and economic pursuits of the Squadron to better achieve the Squadron's strategic and tactical objectives and fulfil the Squadron's economic needs. VA's will issue commands and instructions to subordinates commensurate with that subordinates responsibilities and may expect that in light of a command and instruction being made within the purview of the subordinate's level of accepted responsibility that the command and instruction will be carried out. VAs will have under their Division command Rear-Admirals and Commodores. Pursuant to the break up of repsonsibilty to the Squadron VAs will also have under their command for Squadron administrative purposes all subordinate ranks. VAs may censure, discipline and if need be demote subordinate ranks in their Division. They may also censure, discipline and demote any subordinate rank from any division if that person has failed to adequately fulfill their obligation in relation to the administration of the Squadron. Rear Admirals Rear-Admirals (RAs) are subordinate to VAs and will be assigned to a VA or to more then one VA as required. RAs are a 'doing' role. They carry out tasks for their VA(s) in relation to their Division/Branch and to all VAs in relation to the administration of the Squadron. They are also expected to provide advice and opinions on issues facing the Squadron. If an RA is unable to fulfil their responsibilites or has no desire to continue in the role then they must do so with candour and honesty. In the event that an RA fails to carry out their duty: 1. to their Division/Branch then they may be censured, disciplined or removed from the position of RA by their Division/Branches VA(s); 2. concerning Squadron administration then they may be censured, disciplined or removed from the position of RA by a VA. The nature of RA tasks are such that they will usually be in the nature of short term (although maybe high intensity) assignments on discrete matters such as Temporary Duty Assignments. RAs have less responsibilty then a VA and are chiefly to assist and advise their VA. Commodores are subordinate to RAs and an RA may issue commands or instructions to a Commodore to assist the RA in a particular matter. Commodores Flag Commodores A Flag Commodore will be a member in a Division or Branch that has through contribution or merit been deemed to have an opinion consistently worth hearing. They have access to the Admiralty Forum and may post and advise as they see fit on any, all or no matters. This position is purely advisory and no responsibility is attached to it beyond that of regular membership. Commodores A Commodore is assigned to a Division/Branch like a RA but does not have access to the Admiralty Forum. Their role is to assist VAs and RAs in the running of Divisions/Branches, specifically in game. They are expected to assist in tactical leadership and training in game. They have little responsibilty for the administration of the Squadron as a whole beyond discreet tasks assigned to them from time to time. This is a minor 'doing' role. Temporary Duty Assignments In order to facilitate greater working flexibility for important Squadron tasks or to carry out a particular activity for the good of the Squadron a member of the Admiralty may from time to time be assigned by a VA a Temporary Duty Assignment (TDA). This task may be low intensity over a long time or high instensity over a short time or some combination in between. The TDA will fit the member's expected level of contribution and will have a defined end point. Examples of a TDA would be a secondment to a Division short on personnel or being responsible for keeping somthing like the FAQs up to date.